The invention relates to a paper conveying device for a recording unit with a support for the blank paper, with rollers for the guidance and conveying of the writing paper and with a recorder which records essentially perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the paper as well with at least one deflection roller in the paper conveying path over which the paper is conducted.
A paper conveying device of the above type is known from the German OS No. 2614690. It can easily happen in this known paper conveying device that the paper strip is not precisely aligned with respect to the paper conveying device when the recording unit is loaded with recording paper. This can mean that the recording paper is not supplied in a straight line from the conveying device, which leads to the fact that the curves inscribed on the recording paper are distorted.